


Dany's Greatest Challenge

by squiggyrag



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggyrag/pseuds/squiggyrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just adding some old fic. I think this was written in 2008, so pre ADWD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dany's Greatest Challenge

When Daenerys Stormborn arrived in King’s Landing and defeated her enemies with unbeatable armies and fierce dragons, all the lords of Westeros knelt at her feet in forgiveness. She now had the unfortunate duty of sorting through them. “Your Grace”, they cried in unison, “the Usurper is dead, and you have come to reclaim your kingdom. A true Queen! “ Liars, and cowards, all of them. They would say similar words to whoever sat this throne. Barristan Selmy took great pains to remind her that she must pardon them. “My queen, if you would rule them, you must show mercy.” Dany would rather give them all to her dragons. _I must be a good ruler_ , she reminded herself. _Fair and jus_ t. She had to repeat this to herself often, the process was so tiring.

Stannis Baratheon was different. He was the first to come, before her victory had been certain. The rest of the Westerosi lords waited. A Baratheon was not welcome in her court, but she agreed to hear him in a private audience anyway. When Dany had imagined the family of the Usurper in her mind, they looked nothing like Stannis. He was not a handsome man, nor a wild man, nor a cunning man, he was a hard man. His face was angular and long, and not made for smiling.

“Your Grace,” he began, after a stiff bow.

Dany was amused. “You would swear allegiance to me? Have you forgotten your own crown?”

He stared at her. His dark eyes—were they blue or black? She couldn’t tell. “The crown… I took it because it was my duty. You are the true heir. I relinquish it. “

“Do you not desire the crown?” Dany asked. From the look on Stannis’s face, she wondered if he desired anything. She had seen his ladywife, she imagined not. Without waiting for an answer, she continued. “What can you bring me, Stannis Baratheon, ex-King and traitor?”

He hesitated. “I command the North, your Grace. Dragonstone. Several lesser houses. I have some ships. ”

Her temper flared. “Dragonstone is mine, traitor. Do not forget that.” Stannis gave a curt nod. “From what my advisors tell me, your hold on the North is tenuous at best. They do not love you. My council says I should ally with a true Northman, if I want their loyalty.”

Stannis's face showed contempt. “You are the true Queen. You do not need to earn their loyalty. This war is all but over. They should lay down their weapons and swear fealty to you.”

 _He is right_ , she thought angrily. _I am Daenerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragons, The Unburnt, and rightful Queen of Westeros. I should not have to play these games to win my throne._ And yet, he was the only one who came. “That may be. Still, I will take your ships and strongholds.”

“As you command.” His tone did not change.

“But what shall I do with you?” Dany mused outloud.

“Whatever your Grace wishes.” Dany met Stannis’s gaze, and he did not look away. _He is not afraid, at least_. She tired of begging cowards. _Maybe I can use this one. I will need able commanders._ Dany had a large army, to be sure, but she needed men who were capable in battle, men who knew the terrain and the people. But to take up arms with someone who fought against her family—who kept her from her rightful throne?

“Should I execute you as a traitor, since I cannot execute your brother?”

Stannis flinched. “Whatever your Grace wishes.” he replied again.

Interesting. “Are you afraid of death?” _Perhaps he is not what I suspected_. Dany would not be disappointed—her life had shown her that few men were what they presented themselves to be.

“No, your Grace.” He kept his composure, but his voice was bitter. “My brother died fat and in his cups. If I must answer for his actions, I will.

Dany thought of Viserys. “We all have brothers. Tell me truthfully, Stannis Baratheon, you were King for awhile: what would you do? Would you pardon yourself?”

He did not hesitate. “No, my queen. Traitors are traitors. Death is the only answer.”

Dany was pleased with this answer, although she had expected it.. _I like this man. So harsh. So unyielding_. Although she did not find him comely, Dany felt desire creeping up her.. _He is so cold. But if I came to him, with all the fire and fury…. I can wake dragons. Surely I can wake Stannis Baratheon._

She pardoned him that day. Pardoned him, raised him the Lord of Storm’s End, given him command over one of her armies, and put him on her council. As she judged the Freys and the Redwynes and the rest of the lot, he sat beside her. Dany had not wakened his passion yet, but it was only a matter of time. She was his Queen. She would command it. There were none more loyal than Stannis Baratheon, after all.


End file.
